


carter

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	carter

gold integrity  
twenty-one lead tears, falling  
mentor, friend, true north


End file.
